


Lifesavers (™)

by ANewHope



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Interracial Relationship, Life-Affirming Sex, Lifesavers, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mints, My First Smut, OTP Feels, Oral Sex, Post-Apocalypse, Richonne - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Zombie Apocalypse, toothpaste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANewHope/pseuds/ANewHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick presented Michonne with mints instead of the toothpaste she'd asked for. Starts with the dialogue we could barely hear as they hooked up on-screen, and moves on from there! Falls between 6x10 and 6x11. [Richonne]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spearmint

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, ever. I was so inspired after 6x10 that I wrote this and had to wait the week it takes to get an invitation to this site to post it! Thanks for reading and for whatever feedback you leave. I've been enjoying all of your work for a while now and thought, especially after the brief dearth of Richonne fanfic immediately after 6x10 (as we were all recuperating), that I had to contribute! For all my Richonnies in the universe, can I get an Amen? 
> 
> (I don't own any of the TWD characters, etc., etc., and so forth.)

He’d offered her a pack of Lifesavers mints, which she’d snatched from his hand, amused that this, to him, somehow took the place of toothpaste. “That’s not how it works,” she thought to herself. But it’s so cute that he’d thought of her, and even sweeter that he’d made her request a priority, given the day he’d had. “This man,” she said in her head, feeling completely relaxed and content—something she hadn’t felt since life had become hell, well over two years ago.

Rick looked at her, pleased that she was both touched and tickled by his gesture. And he ached to touch her again, in the small way he usually did—a hand on the shoulder, a squeeze of the arm, a low five—something to demonstrate his continued affection. Something to let her know he was there for her now, and always would be.

“Have your mints,” he teased and patted her left hand, which was clutching the roll of candy. As his fingertips brushed against hers with trepidation, something moved inside him. He didn’t want to break that contact. He let his fingers linger a little too long and a current deep inside her leaped through him, jolting him awake. Michonne’s fingers interlaced with his almost as a reflex—and he knew from this point forward, he was never letting go.

Michonne was terrified. She never in a million years thought this was the way this day would end up—with her sitting beside Rick, their hands clasped, fingers woven together in an embrace lasting longer than any other they’d shared. She and Rick had not so much as hugged before—not even in hello or goodbye—and yet now they were doing something far more intimate, usually reserved for members of family or…dare she think it?… _Lovers_. She couldn’t look at him. Should she? Should she look up to see what he was thinking? Feeling? Was this surge in her life force one-sided, or was it truly a result of him literally giving her life? 

The pit of her stomach fell out. She felt paralyzed. Could she stand to know what this meant? Could she survive his rejection? What was there to live for now if not for this? She hadn’t realized before that this—THIS was what gave everything meaning. Deanna had asked her to figure out what she wanted and now she had. She’d made a move, involuntary as it was, but she’d made it. God, she’d made it and now she was going to get an answer, one way or another.

Rick had respected Michonne’s space all this time, and now he wanted to invade it with every fiber of his being, with every inch of his skin, with every bud of his tongue, and every ridge of his…. He’d been so cruel to her when they’d first met, digging in her wound to get what he wanted out of her, and she’d made it clear that he was never to touch her again, or he wouldn’t live long enough to regret it. He’d done his best not to reveal it then, but he’d been unnerved by her in that moment—a little scared but also intrigued. She was a revelation yet also a mystery and he couldn’t remember anyone having yelled at him like that. He could tell she’d meant what she said and he believed she’d follow through if he crossed that boundary. So he’d kept his distance, even when trying to close that gap every once in a while through brief physical contact. It was always hesitant; he would take no liberties but rather take his cues from her. If she didn’t recoil at his touch, he’d try something new a few weeks later, something that lasted an imperceptible moment longer, something innocuous and platonic. Though he’d felt close to her and wanted to show it, he’d never known exactly how. But tonight, right now, he was going to cross that invisible line and let Michonne know with his body what he just realized he’d wanted from her from almost the very beginning. 

It was now or never. Michonne slowly lifted her eyes from where they’d been trained on their united hands. It took a moment, but she finally caught Rick’s gaze, which was already laser focused on her and, for an instant, seemed unreadable. She knew now she’d made a mistake—Rick wasn’t into this: she’d ruined everything!—but she could not look away. After what felt like an eternity, she sensed an imperceptible hint of a smile reach the corners of Rick’s mouth. She thought she was seeing things, but no, the smile grew and it traveled all the way to his eyes, which were gleaming. Michonne smiled briefly in return and then held her breath, unblinking, just existing in the moment, wondering, questioning, but daring not to wish for something that could so quickly be taken away.

Rick leaned toward her. 

This was it. It wasn’t a rejection and it wasn’t a dream, though it didn’t feel real. Michonne hadn’t realized how long she’d wanted this. She hadn’t allowed herself to want this. For one, this man was married. Yes, his wife had passed away, but she’d met him immediately afterward, while he was still grieving and, as it were, losing his mind. But who hasn’t lost his or her mind over a lover once upon a time? She wasn’t going to judge. Yet she’d also noticed that Rick always wore his wedding ring. That was not a man ready to commit to another. 

And then there was Jessie. He’d acted a fool from the moment he’d seen her. Michonne wasn’t a fool, so she’d recognized what was happening from the outset. She’d known Rick had to get THAT out of his system—his need to protect someone and rescue someone, as he hadn’t been able to protect or rescue Lori. His need to feel needed among the helpless, as though he had a Messiah complex. The ego boost he got from winning someone others traditionally viewed as a prize. Plus Andrea had told Michonne all about Shane. How Shane had been in love with Lori and, in fact, had tried to co-opt Rick’s entire family. Carol and Hershel had continued the whispers: Shane had tried to kill Rick so he could move in on Lori and Carl, and even claimed Lori’s pregnancy as his. 

And Michonne had recognized that same lunacy in Rick. He’d been morphing into Shane—someone who apparently had had a lot of good ideas at one point, but for whom most people had lost respect and grown increasingly afraid. Shane’s motives were not for the good of the group, but instead were selfish, greedy, and macho. Rick was reaching Shane-level insanity when they first settled in Alexandria and Michonne had had to knock some sense into him. Literally. Still that hadn’t kept him from getting what he’d wanted—what Shane had wanted: a nearly cold-blooded murder and the woman that came with it. But Deanna had sanctioned that death, so the people had let it slide. That was the world they were living in now and all Michonne could do was stand by Rick and try to steer him back in the direction of sanity and civility, whatever this life had left of them to offer. And Rick had come back—roaring back toward decency—after Alexandria was besieged by walkers and he had almost lost Carl, one of his reasons for being. Rick had changed back that very night, and his return to form had had a direct, transformative impact on his relationship with Michonne. And was why they now found themselves at this turning point.

Tonight Michonne had made the first move. Now she waited forever for Rick to make the second.

Rick knew he’d been an idiot. He was so stupid, maybe the dumbest person he knew. At the very least, he was the most clueless. This woman had been here for him all along, had saved his life countless times, and had never left his side, except on occasion in the beginning, when she’d been hunting the Governor. But she’d always come back, and he’d always been uncharacteristically thrilled to see her. He hadn’t understood it himself—the glee he’d feel when he’d hear her horse ride up, or from watching her from afar as she slew walkers with the ease and skill of a badass yet beautiful samurai princess. 

And then of course, there was that ass. Or “dat ass,” as Tyrese once jokingly referred to it. Yeah, guys talk and mess around and sometimes say silly things. And yeah, “dat ass” had crossed Rick’s mind more than once. More than a lot, if he were being honest. Captivating, round, sensual, sexy. He’d never been with someone with an…asset so tantalizing. Truth be told, he’d only been with Lori (in “that” way), and by the time the world had ended, their sex life had turned to stale white bread. Guess that’s why Lori had been so eager to turn to Shane and why Rick had felt so threatened by whatever it was she’d seen in his best friend. Yet instead of finding refuge in Michonne when they’d arrived in Alexandria, he’d sought out someone who represented the past: Jessie. She was sweet, and vulnerable, and someone he thought he _should_ want. Someone who’d seemed innocent and reminded him of simpler times, when he and Lori were newlyweds and the realities of existence had yet to get in the way of puppy love. Jessie was like a high-school sweetheart and he’d wanted to feel virginal again—to feel like all of his life was ahead of him, not like a 40-something-year-old middle-aged man, who’d probably already outlived his nine lives by ten. Middle age post apocalypse was more akin to two years. First there was B.C. Then A.D. And now there’s P.A., where you could only expect to live four years at most before something or someone took your life. But it was Michonne who’d brought him back to life and saved him from himself, literally and figuratively, yet he’d been too scared and obtuse to let her know what she meant to him.

However, Michonne hadn’t wanted him back. At least, that’s how he’d felt. But then sometimes he’d gotten the sense maybe she might? Maybe he could break down her walls. She’d been damaged by something, just as he had. Yet she was not letting him in the way these other women were, with their accessibility and openness, with their talks of feelings, and hopes, and desires. Michonne had been a woman of few words. And though he could tell she was passionate, she tended to unleash her pent-up frustrations on enemies. But, wow, how he’d often wished she’d unleash them on him. 

In this moment, Rick decided they’d done this dance long enough. They’d been circling each other for so long, like two planets whose gravity kept them at once in each other’s orbit but also at bay. Now they were drawing closer, like two black holes spiraling toward each other—on a collision course toward the unknown, about to combine to make something greater than either of them could humanly fathom.

And that’s when Rick and Michonne simultaneously let go of their fears—his fears of inadequacy and rejection, and her fear of feeling, giving, and receiving love—and opened up to each other. This was where they belonged—this was what it felt like to feel safe and at home. At peace. They let themselves fall in love in this very moment, a deep, profound love (the seeds of which having been there since the day they’d met) that each had suppressed for his and her own private reasons. It was time at last for them to give in to happiness.

Rick reached for Michonne’s face. Her cheek was quite soft, which he could barely comprehend, and her breath was sweet, despite their lack of Colgate. The air charged between their bodies as they closed the gap between them. His lower abs tightened in a delicious way, telegraphing his attraction to this magnetic, fiery goddess. He parted his lips so he could taste her when they finally kissed. _Ahh. At last._

His head started spinning as he took her lips in his. He couldn’t get enough of their fullness, of how luscious and supple she was. He’d been starved for this type of closeness since he couldn’t remember when—a real, sexually invigorating, soul gratifying union—and now he felt insatiable, like he couldn’t stop until he fully consumed her.

Rick’s hands were surprisingly silky for a man who did hard labor most days. Michonne noted the lack of wedding ring on his finger as he held her face in his left hand. She tried to close her eyes but couldn’t take her eyes off Rick—she was so in love with this beautiful man and wanted to take him in, in every way. He captured her mouth in his for a decadent while. It was surprising and so stimulating. Michonne felt her panties grow increasingly wet and she began to salivate, thinking of what else Rick might do to her mouth and what she might do with it once she unleashed it upon him.

The sheriff’s kisses grew quicker, more urgent, and he couldn’t stop himself now if he tried. He licked her lips, parting them gently with his tongue in order to gain access to the moist, warm cave beyond them, a precursor of what he hoped to find at her south pole.

Michonne’s fingers swirled through Rick’s boyish curls and around his ear, sending shivers down his spine all the way to his groin. God, did that feel good. The way she touched him got him hotter than he ever remembered being, translating into more frantic groping, licking, and sucking. He let his body take over and as he snaked between her legs…

“Shit,” Michonne thought. It was over as soon as it began. Far too good to be true. She should’ve known it couldn’t last.

“W—wait—wait a minute,” Rick said as he pulled back from her, Michonne’s bewilderment showing. “I did not know there was a…gun between my legs. I need to get it out….” _Phew._ That was all this interruption was? Michonne couldn’t help but laugh out loud. All this time she’d been thinking he was happy to see her, when it was just Rick’s gun poking her in the thigh.

”Force of habit,” Rick continued. He reached between his legs and pulled the gun from its holster. He laid it gently on the table, giving Michonne a view of his slim frame with his muscular, broad shoulders. What that did to her…she was soaking now through her pants. “Okay. We’re good to go.” Rick faced her again, his attention on her sumptuous, engorged lips.

“You good?” she asked, all smiles, as he collapsed on her again, the weight of his strong body pinning her to the couch. She loved it.

Rick brushed his hand across her locs, as though asking a question. She didn’t protest and he proceeded with caution, growing more aggressive as she yielded to his touch. Michonne was glad that he’d asked her permission in this small way. She didn’t know how, but for some reason he knew better than to just touch her mane without having gotten her tacit approval. She fell even deeper in love with him in that second.

Rick bore his tongue inside Michonne’s mouth with added zeal and reached beneath her hips. He latched onto them and shifted her body underneath him, laying her at an angle on the couch so he could find the perfect position between her seductive, long limbs. He knew Michonne was capable of crushing him in two inside her viselike legs, which only served to up the ante and make their lovemaking all the more thrilling. His hands, having finally found their way to her ass, were having the time of their lives, squeezing her, kneading her, causing his cock to spring into action. His face was awash in relief and joy.

With the gun gone, this new thing Michonne felt at her entrance put her mind in a whirl. She gasped at its impressive girth and length, and could feel it growing in fits and starts beneath the fabric of Rick’s jeans. Rick swallowed her amazement with his hungry mouth and moaned almost instinctively, he was so turned on by Michonne’s grip on him from her legs, lips, and arms, to her grip on his heart. 

Rick grew harder by the second and his jeans, which were tight to begin with, given that he’d put on about ten pounds in the last month as they’d settled into domesticity, were now fucking unbearable. Michonne registered his discomfort and was all too eager to undo his belt and fly, partially freeing Rick’s erection, to which he responded with a grunt and impatient suckling along Michonne’s long, sultry neck. 

Michonne’s bottom was sad when Rick’s hands left it to pursue other interests, like her full, round breasts. He pushed her hands over her head and took the breath mints from her left hand. He placed them beside his gun on the coffee table, then used his thumb to find her stiffening right nipple, and he stroked and flicked it, tickling it with just his fingernail, getting it to harden and reveal itself through Michonne’s bra and grey, ribbed tank top.

“There you are,” he said and lay his mouth upon it, keeping her nipple on high alert with strong, deep licks or sudden flicks of his tongue and the occasional scrape against it with one of his teeth. Michonne was losing her mind and arched her back sharply, sending her tits further into Rick’s mouth and unrelenting grasp. “You like that, baby?” he asked, as if he didn’t know the answer. Michonne groaned in response and Rick couldn’t help but grin wide. She was at his mercy now—this woman who’d shown no vulnerability the entire time he’d known her was now completely under his control. Her pain, her pleasure were one and the same as he pinched her nipple, sending shockwaves down to her pussy, causing it to swell, drip, and tighten at once. 

“Oh, fuck,” Michonne said, causing Rick to laugh out loud. Michonne smiled too. It had been so long since she’d let go like this and lost control that her reaction surprised her just as much. Rick returned to her mouth and kissed her deeply but continued his assault on her tits with his fingers. “You think that feels good, wait’ll you get a taste of what I can do once I get your clothes off.”

Michonne wasn’t about to be the only one crying for mercy. She could go tit for tat with Rick. She brought her hands down from above her head and they found their way to his backside. She slipped them inside his jeans, then his boxers, where she got a nice handful of his taught, smooth rear end. She snaked her left hand between his legs and found his swollen balls. Rick jerked at the sensation, took a deep breath in, and exhaled slowly, trying to keep from bursting. And he grinned. This girl wasn’t going down without a fight, so to speak. She pushed his pants and boxers down over his ass, which shone such a bright white, it glowed in the moonlight. Rick’s dick finally sprang free, all but reaching out for Michonne. She took it in her hand and Rick was practically undone. She coated her hand with the pre-cum overflowing from the tip of his penis and then carefully, languidly, stroked him from the base to the head and back again, finishing by ticking his balls as before.

Taking a moment to compose himself, Rick then pushed up her tank top and bra at once and licked her nipples, flesh finally upon flesh, in retaliation. That stopped Michonne in her tracks, which was what Rick was aiming for. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and reached inside. He was overcome: judging by how wet she was, she wanted him badly. And it was so sexy. His pointer finger found its way past her lips to her opening and sank deep within her. Her slick glaze coated him immediately and he started imagining how his cock would feel as it dove deep inside her. He swirled his finger around, causing Michonne’s insides to tighten around it and her hips to undulate in sync with his movements. God, she was hot.

And so was he. Hot and bothered. Rick removed his finger, sucked it clean, savoring the flavor, then shifted on the couch, preparing to enter Michonne, who he could sense was aching to get off sooner rather than later. As he did so, he accidentally bumped the coffee table with his knee, knocking the lantern on its side. It went out immediately and both Rick and Michonne sat up quickly, concerned that the table might catch fire. Luckily, the lantern hadn’t broken and no fire broke out. But the two looked at each other, each thinking that it’d be safer, in more ways than one, if they were to make their way to one of their bedrooms. Then they could have free rein to be as careless and carefree as they wanted.

Rick pulled up his pants but didn’t zip them and stood. He took Michonne’s hands and pulled her to her feet, then backed her up to the wall, kissing her all the while. Her tank top began to slip down, covering her chest again, but Rick was not having it. He pushed it up until it was perched right below her neck and above her pert breasts—exposing such a delectable sight—and he blew on her pulsating nipples, keeping them cool and sensitive for what he had planned for them later.

Michonne could barely keep track of what was going on, let alone plan her next offensive move. Rick was taking command and, boy, did she like it. He pulled her left leg off the ground and held it around his waist. He pinned her further against the wall and raised her right leg so she was suspended in the air. She wrapped her legs around him, locking them together at the ankles and encircled her arms around his neck. Rick kissed Michonne lovingly, his tongue finding hers, stiffening as they entwined. He grabbed her behind to hold her up and carried her over to the stairs, never breaking contact with her lips, not even to come up for air.

As they ascended the steps, Rick decided he would have his way with Michonne in _his_ bedroom, on his own turf. The home-field advantage. That way, he could ensure that he was legitimately entitled to last licks. _Mmm._


	2. Experimenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up upstairs, right where we left off….

Rick kicked open the door to his bedroom, forgetting there were sleeping children in the house.

“We have to keep it down,” Michonne warned. Now was not the time to get caught behaving like teenagers by a teenager.

“Don’t think I can,” Rick stated matter-of-factly, placing a loud smack on her lips and one on her rear. He butted the door closed with his ass and carried Michonne directly to the bed. He tossed her on top of it and reached for her pants. Hooking his fingers in the waistband, he yanked off her jeans in one swift motion as Michonne held fast to the comforter. Michonne was kind of impressed. He then proceeded to unbutton his shirt, which was pit-stained and still filthy from his daytime excursion with Daryl. He eyed Michonne up and down with a look on his face she’d grown accustomed to over these months, though he’d never before seemed so self assured and feral in his lust. Michonne was so turned on she couldn’t help but reach inside her panties to massage and tease her clit.

“Uh-uh-uh. That’s my terrain,” Rick insisted. He climbed onto the bed and crawled toward Michonne, straddling her in the process. That gave her an opening. As he moved up, she slid down toward the edge of the bed and caught his cock in her mouth through the slit in his boxers. It was a surprise attack he never saw coming. His cock was salty and maybe a little gritty. After all, he’d yet to shower. But Michonne thought he tasted divine, which was apropos, given the fact that in this one act, Michonne had sent Rick to heaven. “Oh, fuck, Chonne,” he uttered, at a loss for oxygen.

She didn’t neglect any part of him and took in his entire length, just to see if she could. Then she wrapped her pillowy lips around the head and used her hand to pump him at the base. Rick couldn’t help but thrust slightly in time with the pace she’d set, but all this was just too…overwhelming and exciting. He was afraid he wasn’t going to last long.

“Okay, okay. You made your point,” he said as he tried to extract himself from the exquisite suction she’d created around his cock. She finally released him, right when he was sure he’d explode and he collapsed on the bed beside her, trying to regain control of his senses and command of his impulses.

As he rested, Michonne thoughtfully rid him of his jeans—lazily, seductively, flaunting her shapely silhouette in the process. Next she dragged his boxers off in a painfully slow motion, grazing them against his aching, sensitive privates. “God, almighty. What are you doing to me, Michonne?” Rick was on another plane now, his eyes fluttering in the back of his head. He was transported to a world where it was just the two of them, nothing and no one else. No walkers, no Wolves, no Governors, no Terminus cannibals—nothing to distract them from the sheer pleasure they derived from each other. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this woman and these uninterrupted moments, but he was not going to take either for granted ever again.

Rick sat up and stared at Michonne, who’d taken the liberty of disposing of her obstructive tank top and bra. She stood before him in all her idyllic glory, covered only by the skimpy, flimsy, indigo lace fabric of what could barely pass as panties. Rick reached for her. She took his hand and climbed over of him, perching herself just below his groin. Neither could look away from the other. He placed his hands on her thighs as she settled on top of him, and he rubbed her legs, drowning in their smooth, flawless, muscular form.

Were it humanly possible, Rick would have crawled inside her, to meld with her fully and memorialize the comfort and peace he found in her. That was how desperately in love with Michonne Rick was.

He took his right hand and brought it behind her neck, drawing her face down to him so his tongue could languish inside her mouth once more. He palmed her butt with his other hand, exploring her even further, then suddenly sat up, flipping Michonne onto her back, and landing on top of her, perfectly positioned between her legs. It practically knocked the wind out of her. Michonne was aware that Rick had only been with one person his whole life—Lori—and thought she was going to have to teach him a thing or two in the sack. But so far, this guy was keeping her on her toes and keeping up with her every move. She was sufficiently humbled and excited to find out what other surprises Rick had in store for her.

Michonne finished disrobing her lover, helping him out of his shirt and he tore her lace panties right off her body. 

“Hey! Those were expensive, most likely!” she griped, teasing her man in a playful tone. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Rick insisted. “I can probably find you something comparable, for the same price…. _Free._ " He smiled that gorgeous, earnest, devilish grin he reserved for very private moments. Michonne’s eyelids drooped as she looked him over and her bedroom eyes confirmed for him exactly the effect he was having on her.

Without further warning, Rick plunged into her, and she gasped in both pain and delight. “Uhhh,” she called out. Rick waited a moment for Michonne’s pussy to relax a little to accommodate him, then he used his tight glutes and abs to pump feverishly inside her, fucking her like she’d never been fucked before. 

This act of lovemaking meant something more than a good time to Rick and Michonne. It wasn’t about the pleasure it brought to their bodies, but rather about the peace it brought to their souls. They were joined in mind, body, and spirit, and from this point forward neither could detach from the other without losing some part of themselves in the process. 

Michonne was snug and slick around Rick’s cock, allowing him to pick up speed effortlessly. Without warning, he latched onto her nipple with his mouth, sucking hard and flicking it with his tongue, repaying the favor from before. Michonne came almost instantly, as unprepared for it as she was. “Oh, Rick. My God!” she accidentally shouted. She pulled at his curls to remove his head from her chest and her walls tightened around his dick, sending him right to the edge. But he wasn’t done with Michonne yet, so he pulled out to give them both a moment to recuperate.

Michonne was still basking in her high, the pulse of electricity coursing through every cell in her body, making her overly sensitive to the slightest touch. Rick gently brushed her skin with his fingertips, every point of contact making her tingle. He kissed her softly on her ear, along her chin, and down to the crook in her neck, an extremely erogenous zone for her that her other lovers had all neglected. His breath on her skin felt incredible. A smile broke out across Michonne’s lips and, even with her eyes closed, she could tell Rick was just as amused as she was.

“How you feeling?” Rick asked the woman he loved.

“Amazing,” Michonne confirmed. Unlike she’d ever felt before.

“I know,” Rick said cockily. 

Michonne snorted—what an egotistical prick. She secretly loved it. 

“I feel the same way,” he said.

After a minute or so, Rick found her clit again with his finger and applied pressure to it, thumbing it gently and ushering Michonne to another level of rapture she had no idea she was capable of reaching.

“I don’t know if I can take this,” Michonne admitted breathlessly. But Rick knew better.

“You’re a strong woman,” he replied. “You can do it. I have faith in you.”

Michonne started seeing colors in her head—she could barely retain her sanity or awareness of where she was. Rick kissed his way down her body, swirling his tongue in her navel, then wended his way through her pubic forest to the divine center at the apex of her thighs. He kissed her lovingly there, worshipping her delicate, whorled bloom and licked her firmly inside her folds. He continued to play with her bud as he used his tongue to indulge in her exquisite portal. She tasted of honeysuckle and his cock throbbed, begging to take the place of his mouth once more. 

“Sweet Jesus.” It took every ounce of strength Michonne had to speak at this moment. “Now _you_ need to wait,” she directed, snapping Rick out of his otherworldly state. She sat up groggily on her elbows as Rick looked up at her. After a short while, she raised her right leg straight up above his head, allowing him to duck under it and come from between her thighs.

“Why? What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned he’d gone too far with his teasing. Michonne said nothing but climbed out of bed and slipped over to the door. She opened it, looked both ways, then escaped into the hall in all her buck-naked splendor. Rick wasn’t sure if she was going to her room for the night, leaving him entirely, or if she’d be back. He panicked and crawled to the bottom edge of the bed in utter confusion. It wasn’t long before Michonne reemerged, however, carrying her sword, his gun, and something else in her hands.

He smiled at her and gave her a confused look. “I don’t think those qualify as sex toys?” Of that he was certain. Michonne shook her head and entered the room, making sure to toe the door closed behind her. Quietly this time. She walked to the left side of the king-sized bed and set his gun on the end table. Then she moved to the other side, giving Rick an uninhibited eyeful of her perfect physique, and laid her sword on the other end table.

She hid both her hands behind her back, came to the bottom of the bed, and stood directly in front of Rick. He pulled her right hand from behind her and saw she held the roll of spearmints in her fist. “This is what I needed to get,” she whispered. She stared Rick in the eyes and pulled the red tab on the roll with her teeth, slowly unraveling the wrapper, as though she were undressing it in a striptease. Rick was turned on even more. His cock responded as she used her tongue to remove a piece of candy from the package and suck it into her mouth.

“I call this move, the 'Lifesaver™ Exspearmint.' " Rick’s mouth dropped open when Michonne knelt in front of him and took him in her mouth once again. She spiraled the melting mint along his cock, then made circles with her tongue on the head and very tip. Rick fell back on the bed and moaned. The alternating coolness, tingling, numbing, and heat was blowing his mind. Now was his turn again to be driven insane—but this time in a good way. She worked him with thirst, as though he were a siphon of intoxicants, and Rick practically teared up, the pressure inside him mounting to the point of becoming excruciating. Michonne gave his balls some attention, suckling them too, and Rick felt there was no way he could last another second.

“Now. Now, please?” he said with urgency. And Michonne knew what he meant. She climbed on top of him as he shuffled back on the bed and opened his eyes. A tear escaped from one and merged with beads of sweat gliding down his face. She slid down on his cock and braced herself on his thighs. He watched as she rode him, his cock repeatedly disappearing entirely inside her, then sat up on his elbows to help aid her in the effort. Their hips moved together as one. She made figure eights with hers then leaned over to kiss him, letting him drink in the heady mix of mint, Michonne, and Rick on her breath. He reached between her legs to stroke her sensitive bud and there came that sensation once again, that sweet fluttering in the pit of her stomach followed by the clenching of her pussy around his cock. Her head fell back and she came again, her orgasm emanating from a different part of her body, pulsing deep within her. With that, Rick was finally satisfied. He let go and Michonne could feel his hot elixir burst violently out of him, hitting the walls deep inside her over and over again. 

Rick didn’t pull out immediately and instead allowed Michonne to collapse on his torso. He held her close as they lay there, exhausted, drifting in and out of consciousness, sighing deeply, wanting to speak but too physically and emotionally spent, unable to fully process the waves of satisfaction and ecstasy that washed over them. 

Eventually they separated slightly as sleep overtook them, but his hand found its way to her ass, confidently claiming it as his, and her hand now slid across his chest, marking him as her own. Each of their thighs nearest the center of the bed angled between the other's legs and nestled up against their lover's privates, coated in the perfume of their sexual union. 

This warrior princess had become Rick’s savior—Michonne had brought him back from the brink of insanity and opened up his eyes to a world of possibilities, a renewed hope for humanity, and a reaffirmed belief that happiness was a reality still. And this once wild, reckless, yet principled man was Michonne’s salvation. Rick had shown her that to open up, to share a purpose, to love again was worth whatever heartache that might come with it. She could never have imagined being able to feel pure bliss again in this life, but this man brought it to her, exceeding anything she’d experienced before. These two beings were soulmates in the purest sense of the word. And here they lay, in each other’s arms, unconcerned and unaware of whatever trouble might await them tomorrow. For now, they were content to revel in their euphoria, in the lives each had rescued for the other. Finally they were sure that living was worth it. And they intended to live for a long time. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and for your kind encouragement! I had fun writing this. Hope you enjoyed the...ahem...ride!


End file.
